Wish
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Usagi makes a wish to live in a different time and place. Pluto reluctantly grants her wish and sends her though the gates of time. Will Usagi come to regret her wish? Read and find out ;  Usagi/Goku! Rating may go up at some point.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey everyone. :) It's me…. Yes… I am starting a new fic. (tsk tsk) I should be finishing up/updating ones I have going right now, but I have had this on my mind and I might just explode if I don't get to write it! Lately I have been watching Sailor Moon, and I just find the Usagi/Goku pairing to be irresistible at the moment. *hint hint*. It starts kinda serious, but it will get some humor in there! I mean come on, its Usagi. ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All names and titles are copyright to their respective owners. (Other than the title of this fic) hehe ;)

Setting: Sailor Moon – after season five, at the end of the battle with Galaxia, and the alternate ending will lead into DBZ directly after the Buu saga. . . Maybe like a few months after Buu was defeated. Enjoy!

_I feel a shining light._

_What is this warmth?_

_I can see. . . Usagi. Sailor Moon. . . Serenity. . ._

_Beautiful!_

Usagi's silver crystal shone bright over her heart as she extended held it in her hands. Usagi knew there need not be one victor and one loser; rather she preferred a win/win battle. She searched within Galaxia's spirit for a glimmer of hope, and much to her pleasure, she could see the light peeking through the black armor of Chaos.

"Take my hand, Galaxia. Please! I can set you free again!" Usagi's wings extended to full length as she outstretched her arm, her hand facing palm up awaiting the Galaxia within to seize her chance to escape the Chaos that has left her trapped for so many years.

_Help me. . ._

"Let me." Usagi breathed. The instant the words left her lips, Galaxia's arm shot straight up as she found her hand latched onto Usagi's. Usagi offered a warm smile to the confusion riddled upon the face of Chaos. She began to scream as beams of golden light peeked through the cracks in Chaos' armor. The rays began to grow stronger as the darkness was taken over.

_Serenity!_

"Ahhhh!" Chaos screamed, but the damage was done. The light burst through, and Sailor Galaxia was free!

"Serenity, your light is the brightest in the entire universe, and I thank you! If it were not for you, I fear I would have been trapped forever. I cannot thank you enough." Galaxia smiled as Usagi let a sigh of relief and sadness pass her lips.

"Please, take these star seeds back to where they came from. In doing that, you've given thanks enough." Usagi smiled as tears began the line the brims of her eyes.

"Thank you." Galaxia repeated as she giggled slightly and beamed into the sky.

Usagi floated alone, her wings folding around her as she let the tears fall.

"Everyone! I did it. I did it again. I've saved Earth, but somehow it doesn't feel good. I shouldn't have to keep saving it..." Usagi let her sobs fill the air around her. After a pause she added, "Maybe. . . I just shouldn't be here to attract any danger. Mamo-chan. . . . please forgive me, but perhaps it is best that we are not together."

"Usako. Please. Why do you say that?" Mamoru materialized behind her, while the Sailor Senshi began to appear around her. After months of not seeing his beloved princess, he did not expect to hear a break up speech.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi rushed to wrap her arms around him, but something inside of her stopped. She looked him in the eyes, and stared for moments. He stared back as concern etched its pattern on his face.

"We. . . I attract too much danger to the Planet! Remember how we tried to love while we were still on the Moon Kingdom? It did not work for us in that life, and it isn't working in this life either. I know time tells of a glorious future for us, but a future is never set in stone. If I had my choice, I would not fight. I would not be a Sailor Senshi, and though I cannot escape that, but maybe I can go to a place where I do not have to fight. Another town. Another time. I will always love you, but . . ."

By this time, Mamoru's eyes were swollen with silent tears. The streams of sorrow ran down his cheeks and dripped into nothingness as they floated in the realm between life and death. The Sailor Senshi around her were shaking their heads dejectedly as they listened to their princess.

"…but I can't be here anymore like this. Call it selfish, but I just know that you guys will be safer here without me." Usagi looked up into the sky as she made her final wish.

"Pluto. Send me to a place where the Earth already has its hero's, and I will not need to fight as a Senshi any longer. If you do this for me, I will be eternally grateful." Usagi turned to look Sailor Pluto in the eyes.

"No! I cannot do that, Princess!" Pluto furrowed her brow as she held her staff close to her.

"You can't, or you won't?" Usagi questioned though she already knew the answer. "I know that you can do this. Please. I am begging of you. It is the best option for you all. I do not want to fight, but I do want to protect those I love. This way is the only way to do both." Usagi's eyes were soft yet stern.

Knowing she cannot deny her Princess, Sailor Pluto reluctantly raised her staff. The rest of the Senshi looked away with tears pouring out of their eyes. Mamoru slumped his posture as he stared holes through the back of Usagi's head. He tried so hard to think of something . . . anything to say, but the words never found the way to his tongue.

"I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time! Chronos! Open the gates of time and send Princess Serenity, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Usagi-Chan to a time where her powers should not be needed! Send her to a place where she will find new friends, and keep her safe!

Usagi turned to look at Mamoru one last time. He clutched his heart as if it were going to fall out of his chest if he didn't. He was sobbing and suddenly Usagi felt a drop in her stomach twist a knot of guilt in her chest.

_What am I doing?_ "Wait!" Usagi whispered as the tears filled her eyes, but it was too late. The world as she knew it went black as she crossed the river of time and space.

"Honestly, Trunks, when I go to pick you up, I expect you to be ready! I don't have time to wait on you and Goten to finish whatever it is that you are doing. I have a meeting in forty-five minutes and I still need to get ready. I was planning on being back over thirty minutes ago!" Bulma chastised her son on the car ride home from the Son residence. "You're lucky we are almost home."

"You didn't have to come get me mom. I'm part Saiyan." Little Trunks internally rolled his eyes as he sat in the back seat of his mom's red sports car. "I can fly."

"Yes, but you are eight years old and my son. You are not allowed to fly such a long ways by yourself! Saiyan or not, do you understand me?"

"Yes mom." Trunks looked out the window as they pulled closer to Capsule Corp. "Mom, look!"

"Yes, son, I see!" Bulma hurried to park in her drive way before she ran up to the girl passed out in her front lawn. Trunks followed and rounded to the other side so that he may see her face.

"It's a girl. I wonder what happened to her! She has no clothes on. Look at this. She has a moon on her forehead!" Trunks knelt down and pointed at the crescent. Bulma peered around and saw the moon just before it faded away.

"Huh. . ." Usagi moaned as she began to stir. Her head was pounding and her skin itched from the grass. She could feel from the cool early spring air as she remained without clothes. Hesitant to open her eyes, she decided to remain calm for the time being, that was, until she heard a voice.

"Mom! She's waking up!" Trunks jumped back half a step. Usagi sweatdropped.

_Damn. Someone's here and I am naked!_ Usagi thought just before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello. How did you get here? Do you need any help? Perhaps some clothes?" Bulma offered gently to the white haired girl before her. "Trunks, go and get my robe. Hurry!"

Nodding, Trunks ran off into the compound and what seemed like less than a minute later, he returned with a long blue bath robe.

"Here, this will do until we get inside." Bulma offered the still silent Usagi. Usagi gingerly took the robe, stuck her arms through the sleeves and stood up.

"Thank you, very much! My name is Usagi. I'm sorry to have ended up on your front yard. . ." Usagi bowed just before looking around her. Everything was so bright and high tech. She saw cars flying in the sky around her, as well as hovering in the streets beside her.

"Where are you from?" The blue haired genius asked with a tilt of her head.

"I am just a traveler of time and space." Usagi said, trying not to sound crazy, but more lyrical. Bulma simply nodded.

"I see, I was exactly the same way at one point! When I was sixteen, I traveled all over looking for these things called Dragonballs, but that story is for another time. Would you like to come in? Shower maybe?" Bulma took Usagi by the arm and ushered her into her home.

"Wow, miss, you have _really_ long hair! How long did it take to grow that. It's white, so I bet you are really old, you just look young!" Trunks attempted to create small talk, but the awkward eight year old child simply sounded silly.

"My hair is just really really blonde." Usagi smiled. "I'm only seventeen years old. What month is it? I can never keep it straight." Usagi turned to Bulma with a shrug.

"Well, let's see here. Today is July first." Bulma said glancing at her phone.

"Oh wow! I'm eighteen then, yesterday was my birthday." Usagi clapped her hands in a moment of glee. "I should call. . ." Usagi trailed off before finishing her sentence in thought. _Mamo-chan. . ._

"Who, my dear?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no one, I guess I don't have anyone to call." Usagi hung her head before shaking it off.

"I am actually throwing a party tomorrow! It will be so much fun, you will have a great time." Bulma lay her hands on Usagi's shoulders and pointed her finger in the air. "I will even get you a birthday cake. How does that sound?"

"You, you don't have to do that!" Usagi laughed with a sweatdrop, amazed by Bulma's kindness and generosity. _It seems that Pluto found a good new home for me!_

Usagi and Bulma stopped in front of one of the many guest suites in the Capsule Corp mansion. Bulma opened the door and lead them both inside. It was a fairly spacious room with a full sized bed on the wall opposite of the door adorned with fluffy brown and sky blue comforters and overstuffed pillows. The walls were tan with dark brown trim. On either side of the bed there was a night stand with a cute decorative lamp. On the wall opposite the bed, was a large vanity mirror and dresser.

"You know, if you need to, you can just stay here until you get on your feet!" Bulma offered kindly.

"Thank you!"

"Here is your bathroom; I will let you shower and while you are in there, I will go to my room and see if I can find something for you when I was a few sizes smaller. You are so petite!"

"I know, but I can eat like no one's business! Everyone always asks me where it all goes, and I couldn't tell them!" Usagi giggled as Trunks and Bulma left the room.

Usagi found the shower to be quite relaxing, and soaked in the steam for several minutes. Newly refreshed, she walked out to her room wrapped in towels to find the clothes Bulma left sitting on the bed. They were light blue, low rise jeans with rips in the knees, and a olive green lacy tank top. There was also a note that read, _The bra and underwear are clean and almost brand new! No worries! Come find the kitchen down the stairs when you are dressed! :) _ Usagi smiled warmly and finished getting dressed.

In the bathroom she found a blow dryer and dried her hair just enough so that it wasn't sopping wet. Styling her hair in her usual pig-tail buns, she felt just like her old self. She left her room and walked down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen where she saw two very good looking men and Bulma sitting at the breakfast nook.

"Usagi!" Bulma stood up and walked to her new friend. "I would like you to meet Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta is my husband." Bulma introduced the Saiyans, pointing to each as she said their name.

Usagi smiled, but she could not take her eyes off Goku. Something about him captured her attention unlike anyone she has ever seen before. She knew something amazing was going to happen.

A/N: Okay, tell me what you think! I am enjoying this story so far! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, here is chapter two :) I appreciate the review! Remember, reviews motivate the author to continue, so if you like it please let me know! Thank you! Also, there is a surprise twist in the DBZ plot ;)

"Hi! I'm Goku!" Goku introduced himself to Usagi who was standing there with hearts in her eyes.

"Hi, there Usagi, my name is sexy man…" Usagi mixed her words in an attempt to introduce herself. Realizing her mistake she immediately began to giggle nervously as she rested a hand behind her head. "Oops! I totally skrewed that up! My name is Tsukino Usagi!"

Goku binked a few times as Bulma laughed in the background. "That's alright! We were just about to start eating, are you hungry? I'm starved!"

"Kakarot, you are always starving! You are worse than a ruddy pig." Vegeta sneered from the table with his arms charactaristically folded over his chest.

"Carrot?" Usagi looked at Vegeta as if he had three heads.

"Kakarot is my name on our home planet." Goku explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Planet? Home planet?" Usagi's eyes shrank to dots trying to figure out if she was still even on Earth.

"But that planet was destroyed years ago! I was sent to Earth when I was just a little baby to destroy it, but I love it here! The people are great, and the food is wonderful! Vegeta here is just a sour brat. He is actually a Prince." Goku carried on his expanation cooly as if it were nothing strange.

Somehow what Goku said made Usagi feel strangely at home. She felt like she didn't have to hide who she was, if she even still is Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess. It was a sense of liberation she's been searching for, and until now, have yet to even come close to. The very thought of having a free life to do whatever it is she feels like without being guided by the rules of her past sent shivers down her spine. Lost in thought, Usagi's gaze remained fixed on Goku although it was as if she couldn't see him at all.

"Oh, Goku, don't tell her all of that, she will think you're crazy!" Bulma snapped Usagi back to her senses.

"But it is true, why would we hide it?" Vegeta piped back at his wife.

"Yes, but this poor girl has only known us for about two hours!" Bulma shouted back at her flame haired prince.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not from this planet or this time." Usagi voiced bravely. Each head in the room turned and looked at Usagi.

"Wow! Really? That's incredible!" Goku laughed as the other two sweatdropped in bewilderment.

"Yep. My name here on Earth is Tsukino Usagi. I was reborn here after my home on the moon was destroyed by the evil Queen Beryl centuries ago. My mother, Queen Serenity, sent me and my court to a new future on Earth with all the tools I needed if the Negaverse ever broke free. Since I was fourteen years old, I have been fighing evil. The time I was reborn into was riddled with destruction, and every evil being was after me or something around me. I was a Sailor Senshi, and fought to protect Earth and my future. But I've escaped that time to hopefully deter any danger that may have gone to Earth if I were still there in that time. Sailor Pluto sent me to a place where the Earth already had its heros and I did not have to fight any longer. Truth be told, I don't even know if I can transform anymore." Usagi uncorked her story with unexpected tears trickling down her cheeks. It was a mixture of sadness and joy as she was finally able to speak of her past and how she felt about it. She was curious though, to see if she could still transform into the eternal senshi.

"Oh, my goodness! Wow! What a life you lead!" Bulma wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder. Usagi whiped her tears with her palms and smiled at them.

"Well, try and see if you can." Vegeta challenged, not completely believeing her story.

"Okay then. . ." Usagi closed her eyes and focused on her brooch. A warm glow surrounded Usagi with a great white light. In front of her chest, her brooch appeared and glowed with strength.

"Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Usagi shouted as her brooch opened and released its magic. Usagi transformed.

Her silver blonde hair glistened and her eyes were fierce. The crecent moon on her head glowed with energy as she stood in the room watching everyone stare at her.

"She has an _incredible_ power, Vegeta! Unlike any kind I have ever felt before! And it is so pure." Goku walked closer to Usagi. Her aroma filled his senses as he was captured by her presense.

"I know! It is mind boggling how such a weak human girl could have this sort of strength!" Vegeta gasped as he rose from his chair. "Tell me, do you fight or do you use magic?"

"Well, both I suppose. I use pure energy and use it to fight. Most of my power comes from the imperium silver crystal." Usagi explained cooly.

"What is that?" Trunks asked as he walked into the kitchen. He watched from the den as Usagi transformed.

"This!" Usagi held out her hand and the silver crystal appeared, shining bright and glittering in the light as it floated just over her palm.

"May I touch it?" Bulma asked as she stared closely at the crystal. "It seems like it isn't made of anything I've seen here on Earth. You must really be from the moon!"

"It is Lunarian Crystal in its rarest and purest form. It is the most valuable thing to my family on the moon, and I must do everything I can to protect it." Usagi spoke in an almost queen like manner. Shocked with herself, she clasped her hand around the crystal and closed her eyes. Her transformation disappated, and she returned to her normal state. She looked up only to find Goku's eyes fixed on her. The room seemed to disappear around them as she locked gazes with the Saiyan standing before her. Instantly picking up on the air in the room, Bulma accidentally (on purpose) bumped her hip into Usagi, causing her to fall closer to the man in the orange and blue.

_Since Chi-chi never came back, it has been so strange seeing Goku alone. _Bulma thought sadly. Goku never let on that he was feeling lonely, but every night since they discovered Chi-chi never came back to life after the wish from planet Namek, Goku has been to the Briefs residence for dinner, and any chance he could make it, he came to spar with Vegeta. Goten usually came with his father, but tonight he went with his big brother Gohan and his girlfriend Videl to dinner in Satan City with her father Hercule.

"Isn't that just adorable?" Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck from behind him. He just watched the tint in Usagi's cheeks flush red, as well as Goku's.

"Man, lets eat!" Goku broke the silence, and turned the whole situation into an awkward moment. Usagi sweatdropped wondering how he could think of food when all she wanted to do was plant her lips on his.

_Oh well,_ she figured, as she sat on a bar stool by the island.

"I was thinking we could go out to eat? Does that sound nice? It will be the celebration of our new friend!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at her cheesy joke. Usagi felt flattered.

"But I haven't any money!" Usagi protested, but rose from her seat.

"Non-sense, hun. I got you covered!" Bulma grabbed Usagi and herself a light jacket and ushered everyone out the door and into her red sports car. "Come on Trunks, you sit in the back. "

"But mom, they will make me sit bitch." Trunks pouted. Bulma's face fushed red in rage.

"WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING YOU AT THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS! YOU CAN'T SAY THOSE WORDS, TRUNKS, OH MY GOD! What has happened to my perfect little boy!" Bulma scolded her son before popping him in the mouth. "You're lucky I don't march you right back in there and stick a bar of soap in your mouth. That is a very bad word Trunks. Don't you ever let me catch you swearing like that again! Do I make myself clear?"

Trunks rubbed his lip as his eye teared up. The pop more surprised him, rather than hurt him, but it was still unwelcomed. "Ouch mom! I didn't know! I just heard this kid Fabian say it!"

"Well, don't listen to a word that _Fabian_ says again!" Bulma slammed the door in his face and marched around to get in the drivers seat.

Fortunately, Usagi got to sit in the middle so that she was sitting next to Goku. Feeling his leg touching her leg, they awkwardly tried to pretend like they didn't even notice. They each nonchalantly looked around the car as if it were the most interesting thing they have ever seen. Neither of them wanting to make eye contact, but at the same time wishing they could stare at each other again.

_What is this feeling I have? It is unlike anything I've ever felt before. Which is strange. I knew I was in love with mamo-chan, but somehow this feels different, and yet completely the same. I wonder what he is feeling right now. . ._ Usagi wondered to herself as the awkward and silent car trip to the restaurant dragged on.

Finally they arrived at the restaurant and exited the car. They walked up to the host, took their booth, and waited for the waitress.

"Well that was a quiet trip here!" Bulma smiled as if she didn't cause the silent trip.

"Sorry. ." Trunks admitted, although he said it with his fathers indifferent tone.

"What does it matter, we're here aren't we?" Vegeta took a sip of his complementary water.

"Excuse me a moment, I need to use the ladies room." Usagi exused herself and made her way to the restroom. Bulma saw this as her chance to get the scoop on how her dear friend Goku was feeling.

"Okay, Goku. Spill. What were you thinking earlier? I noticed you guys making those googly eyes at each other." Bulma laughed slyly as she sipped on her water through the straw.

"Well, I feel, strange! I mean, sure with Chi-chi, she was cute and I loved her and all, but I was never really attracted to her. I mean.. come on now. You remember. I thought marriage was a food. I didn't care about girls, only fighting. But when I saw her light, I was instantly drawn in. I'm not sure what the feeling was, but I felt it right here and drop to my stomach." Goku enlightened as he pointed to his chest. "And then my cheeks got really warm! Also, I felt like I wanted to. . ." Goku bent over the table and put his hand beside his mouth as if to block anyone from reading his lips as he whispered, "kiss her."

Bulma nearly squealed in delight. She loved Chi-chi too, but she often thought she was too bitchy to Goku. She's known Goku since he was five years old, and he has been nothing but pure sweetness his entire life. She has only known Usagi for half a day, but so far, she seemed just as sweet.

"Goku, that is wonderful! You must have fallen in love." Bulma said jumping to conclusions.

"Woah there! My wife has only been dead a few months! Is it too soon to be doing this?" Goku waved his arms in front of him defensively. "I mean, she was alone seven years and hadn't found anyone!"

"Oh, babe, she dated. Trust me. No one would take her. ." Bulma paused, glancing at her son, "pushyness."

Vegeta nearly snorted in laughter.

"Miss Chi-chi really missed Goku. I was at Goten's house all the time, and we would hear her cry at night when I would sleep over." Trunks voiced, instantly putting a dark cloud over their table.

"No. This is good. She is a one-in-a-million girl, Goku!" Bulma attempted to lift the spirit. Goku simply sat back in the booth and let out a sigh.

"But the kids. No one could replace their mom." Goku sighed again.

"Woah! NO, Goku. I'm not talking about you marrying her. . . Just take her out for a bit and hang out. You know. ." Bulma began to wink exaggeratedly, ". . ._Hang out!_"

Goku made a questionable face. "Eeh, I don't know just yet, Bulma."

"Alright, but if you ever need to know for future reference, I support this." Bulma said as Usagi returned and the waitress arrived.

"Support what?" Usagi questioned.

"I support that we get an appetizer." Bulma covered as she quickly orderd the appetizer sampler. The rest of the evening carried on rather smoothly. They each had a few drinks with dinner and caught a light buzz. Several funny stories were told to Usagi about Goku's childhood, and how far the Saiyans have come along as fighters. By the end of the night, Usagi had agreed to go on a pic-nic lunch with Goku. At the end of dinner, Trunks was allowed to fly himself home, as the others piled into Bulma's car.

Upon returning to the Capsule Corp, they said their final goodbyes and went to bed. Goku flew himself home but not before planting a buzzed kiss on Usagi's cheek.

"See you tomorrow, princess?" Goku laughed lightly. "At the party?"

"Yes! Of course!" Usagi agreed, touching her cheek with her fingers in the spot she had just been kissed. He lifted into the air and blasted off toward Mount Pow. Usagi turned on her heel, swayed into the compound and up the stairs where she found her room and her comfortable bed waiting for her.

A/N: As you can tell, I like stories with a lot of dialogue! :)  
Please review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned for Ch. 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 :) Thank you for the reviews!

Usagi awoke the next morning to the warm smell of pancakes, scrambled eggs, biscuits, gravy, and maple baked bacon. The sun poured in though her windows as it wrapped her in a blanket of warmth and comfort. Releasing a yawn, she stretched out her tired muscles. She must have slept like a rock as she had faint sheet-wrinkle lines on her cheeks and arms. As she walked into the bathroom, she found a yellow sticky note on the mirror. _"I found another set of my old clothes for you! They will work for now. I know they aren't the most stylish. We are going shopping today and we can get you a few lovely new outfits! See you down stairs!"_ Usagi recognized this as Bulma's handwriting.

_She is so nice,_ Usagi thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her silver blonde hair reminded her of her mothers, Queen Serenity. She wondered why it changed during her trip through time and space. Figuring she'd never know the answer, she was just thankful she retained her youthful appearance.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, she walked downstairs in Bulma's old jean/shorts combo khaki pants, and red tank top belly shirt. She felt a bit silly wearing these clothes but she told herself it would only be a matter of time before she could pick out her own clothes.

"Good morning everyone!" Usagi greeted as she rounded the corner.

"Oh hello my dear girl! Come! Have a seat; we've just finished cooking breakfast!" Dr. Briefs motioned with his hand for her to sit at the table in the dining room. Usagi flashed her signature smile and trotted lightly to the table. There was a variety of foods to choose from, as well as four different kinds of juices, milk, water, or coffee. "It is wonderful that you are a late riser like the rest of us on a Saturday morning. We sure do treasure our weekends here at Capsule Corp."

"Oh? What time is it?" Usagi queried curiously as she hadn't given much thought as to what time it was.

"Just past noon!" Bulma answered cheerfully. "Vegeta will be joining us here in a minute. This is lunch for him. He is the only one who can't bring himself to sleep in. I have no clue how he functions on little to no sleep every day. It simply amazes me. All he does is train in that gravity chamber." Bulma said as she set a plate down in front of Usagi. Usagi had no idea what a gravity chamber was, but she didn't feel the need to ask. "Help yourself!"

"Right!" Usagi eyed the food with drool dripping from her lips. "Oh it looks so yummy! I wonder what I should eat first! Maybe the pancakes! Maybe the sausage! OOOOOOOOH!"

"She sounds like Goku!" Bulma laughed as her father and mother joined in giggling.

"Maybe the two of them should get married." Vegeta walked in wearing only his spandex shorts and white towel draped around his shoulders.

"Married!" Usagi exclaimed while shoving a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"He's just joking dear!" Bunny answered. She's grown accustomed to Vegeta's dry humor. Truth be told, she didn't know whether he was actually joking or not in this case.

"I'm just saying. They're both just pure soft hearted weaklings, and they are infatuated by food. I say it's a match made in heaven, don't you agree Bulma?" Vegeta glanced at his wife. Bulma just rolled her eyes and switched the subject.

"Usagi. You and are going shopping today! You have no spending limit! Whatever you like, we will get." Bulma took her seat across from her husband, right next to Usagi.

"No limit! That's crazy! I wouldn't make you spend that much!" Usagi wrapped her arms around Bulma in a thankful hug. Returning the hug, Bulma couldn't help but smile. "You are such an amazing and generous person! Thank you!"

"Why have all this money if I only spend it on myself? I don't need much, really. It is my pleasure helping out. It isn't like you have anyone else here." Bulma said the last sentence and immediately cupped her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say it like that!"

"No, it is the truth. I asked for this." Usagi's eyes fell to her plate. After staring a moment she added with a smile, "I am especially lucky to have ended up on your front yard."

After more chit-chat and small talk and what-have-you, the Brief family plus Usagi finished their brunch in good spirits. They talked about party supplies, and how much fun it was going to be tonight. Bulma got Usagi pumped to meet the rest of the gang and about how she is going to have everyone tell her battle stories. Of course she will also get to hear tales of their epic mêlées against Frieza and Cell, and Majin Buu.

Soon, Bulma and Usagi were scouring the mall, searching for hot deals, and cute clothes. They each wanted something spectacular to wear to the party. Something fun, flirty, and glamour, but not too flashy. In one store they each found four pairs of new shoes - a pair of heels, a pair of boots, a pair of flip-flops, and a pair of work out shoes. In another store, they tore the store apart trying on endless brands of denim jeans and several different types of pants from casual to formal, as well as tops to wear. By the end of the trip, Bulma walked out of the mall with four pairs of shoes, five new pairs of jeans, and two new pairs of business pants. The top she found for the party was black satin fabric with a hint of glittery sheen to it, and it was cut low so to fall of the shoulders. The shoulder straps were two fingers thick with shimmery rhinestones and it stopped at the waist.

Usagi left the store with the same selection of shoes, plenty of bras and panties, seven different pairs of jeans, four pairs of formal pants, two pairs of Capri's, several different shirts and tank tops for every day, three skirts, two jackets, a formal coat, and a number of cute dress tops. The one she planned to wear to the party tonight was sky blue to compliment her eyes and hair color. It was a thick halter top that shaped her figure beautifully and had a large white belt that wrapped around the bottom of the bust line. Usagi felt bad about having so much stuff bought for her, but at the same time, she couldn't' help that the mall had so many cute clothes!

Arriving back to Capsule Corp, Usagi and Bulma began to help out getting the house ready. It was already nearly six o'clock and guests would start arriving at eight. Feeling like the place was just about ready, they went and got dressed as the first guests arrived. Amongst the first to get there was Son Goku and his two boys, Videl, and her father Hercule.

"Hey there Vegeta!" Goku greeted excitedly as he wrapped an arm around Vegeta's shoulders in a side hug.

"What are you doing to me Kakarot!" Vegeta bellowed, causing Goku to erupt with laughter.

"Oh you big meanie! Goten, go find Trunks and play in the back yard." Goku scooted his son in front of him.

"Okay dad!"

"Hey, where is Usagi? I want to introduce her to Gohan here." Goku questioned Vegeta. Vegeta looked at his counterpart with an emotionless expression, but Goku could tell there were thoughts running through his mind.

"Your girlfriend is getting dressed, I'm guessing." Vegeta finally responded.

"Jeeze, she isn't my girlfriend!"

"Whatever, Kakarot! You were making those weird googlie faces you always see in those blasted Earth movies at her, and you lingered on my property with her last night in the front yard for a little while." Vegeta pointed out while the other one had nothing to say. Suddenly a sweet voice rang out.

"Goku!" Usagi hollered and skipped down the stairs. Being the graceful swan that she is, Usagi tripped at the bottom of the stairs and landed right on her knees. Instantly she her eyes watered, and began to whine. "My new pants!"

"Be thankful you didn't land in grass! It would have stained those white pants." Goku assured as he offered Usagi a hand to help her up.

"Oh my god, I know! Bulma may kill me if I stain them. She just spent a LOT of money on me!" Usagi rubbed her knee, and a tear lingering in her eye.

"That's okay; I wouldn't let her hurt you." Goku winked, and Usagi instantly felt a soothing warmth wash over her. She giggled lightly as she turned her attention to the young boys behind her. "Who are these two? They look just like you, Goku!"

"They are my sons!" Goku answered, glancing at Goten who was supposed to be finding Trunks. "This is Gohan, my oldest. And this is Goten. He is only about seven." Gohan waved politely for his father's sake, but he couldn't deny the fact that Usagi looked even younger than he was. Goten was just mesmerized by Usagi's silver blonde hair as Trunks was.

"It is very nice to meet you both." Usagi bowed, before kneeling down to Goten's eye level. "You look exactly like your father! I bet you are as sweet." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him with a wink. Goten giggled.

"You are a nice lady! Do you think you could come to our house one day and play with me?" Goten beamed at Usagi. Usagi's heart melted.

"Well of course! I would love to!" Usagi smiled as she stood back up straight. "You have a super sweet kid here, Goku." Goku nodded in agreement. "Truth is, I am supposed to have a child sometime in the thirtieth century, but now that I've wished to not be in that time anymore, I don't know what is to become of her. I'm sure she will be born some day. . . maybe with another mother, or another father." Usagi trailed off. She looked at her hands, as if to try and feel her daughter somewhere in the universe, although she knew she could do no such thing. Just then, she heard Bulma stomping down the stairs.

"MEN! I SWEAR!" Bulma cursed under her breath. Apparently, Vegeta had slipped away at some point during which Usagi was meeting Goku's sons. He and Bulma must have gotten into an argument about something, because Bulma was now in a right state, and began to shuffle things around in the kitchen. "All they want is sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Can't they think of anything else!" Bulma vented out loud, unaware of the people she passed at the bottom of the stairs. Goku at this point felt the need to abruptly cough in a rather loud fashion. As her cheeks tinted rouge, Bulma poked her head out of the kitchen archway.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Goku asked awkwardly. Usagi nodded, her eyes were tiny dots.

"Oh no! I'm okay! Why don't you guys go to the back yard?" Bulma shooed them away, and returned to the kitchen. Suddenly seeing Videl and Hercule, Usagi made a point to introduce herself to them as they walked through the French glass doors into the back yard. The back yard was bustling with activity as several guests had arrived through the back gate and others by flying directly into the yard. Robots were cooking food and pouring beverages as the music gently lifted everyone's spirits. Goten scampered off as he spotted Trunks with Marron. Goten, Videl, and Hercule decided to sit on a blanket underneath a tree, and Goku and Usagi were left to enjoy themselves.

"Here, let me get you a drink!" Goku offered, suddenly remembering his manners. He was gone and then back before Usagi had time to respond. He held two dark beers in his hands. "I hope you like it. If not, I can get you something else."

"No, this will work just fine. How did you travel so fast?" Usagi took the beer and took a chug. Much to her pleasure and surprise, it tasted rather good. It wasn't harsh or smooth, but just right. The after taste was only a tiny bit bitter, compared to other beers she has tasted. Goku explained the instant transmission, and how he'd learned it on a different planet after he crash landed. He even took her for a short ride, as they both blushed at the physical contact when he took her from one side of the back yard to the other. Before they knew it, a buzz was creeping up on them, and dinner was served. Underneath a great willow tree, they sat together and ate while they enjoyed each other's company. Neither person has ever really experienced anything like this. Goku was sucked into his marriage with Chi-chi, although he didn't really mind. He grew to love her, and he especially loved her cooking. From his end, he never saw really anything romantic about the situation other than the birth of his son Gohan. Unfortunately, he wasn't there for the birth of Goten.

Usagi on the other hand, has had a lot of romance in her life. She met Mamoru in her past life on the moon, and although I'm sure they were cute and flirty, she doesn't really remember. Besides, even though each life is linked and intertwined, they are both very separate and totally different lives. Her romance with Mamoru in her present life was brought on by memories, and before they knew who each other was, she thought him to be the weirdest and rudest man on the planet. Who's to say they would have loved if their memories were never given back to them? Usagi had wondered that from time to time, but merely shrugged it off. Sitting under the tree with Goku as they talked about nothing and everything made her ponder more upon that very thought.

"Do you miss your wife?" Usagi suddenly blurted out. Goku hung his shoulders as he looked at his plate.

"Yes. I do. She was a good wife and the kids miss her terribly, but she always seemed to be mad at me for something. She liked getting her way, but she cooked very well." Goku admitted, glancing at Usagi.

"I see." Usagi replied simply. She let the air grow thick between them. Deciding to change the subject, she said, "Why is there no moon?"

"Our friend Piccolo blew it up. It has a very strange and unpleasant effect on us Saiyans. Well, it is pleasant for us since we are a warrior race, and power is something that intrigues us very much. Its rays change us into a huge monster, and our minds become primitive. My son, Gohan turned into the monster, and Piccolo didn't know cutting off his tail would fix it, so he blew up the moon." Goku explained as she began to scoot back away from him. Laughing as he noticed her reaction, he added, "don't worry, our tails are gone. It can't happen even if we did have the moon still."

Usagi sighed in relief. And the night continued on.

Drunk.

The entire guest list was now intoxicated in the back yard at roughly one in the morning. The music blared as everyone was dancing to the tantalizing beats of techno and dub-step. Goten, Trunks, and Marron, were long since put to bed in Trunk's room, and almost everyone had claimed a room to stay the night in. The overall atmosphere at this point felt like a college party even though nearly everyone was an adult. Gohan and Videl were making out in the hot tub, Hercule was hitting on some random chick Yamcha brought over, and everyone else danced until their legs gave out with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Come on Vegeta! Let's see you bust some sick moves!" Bulma tugged on her husband's arm. Vegeta was drunk, smirking, but unwavering in the fact that he was not to be caught dancing, although the music was begging him otherwise.

"Woman, you know I do not partake in such activities as _dancing_." Vegeta said, as he stood up against his will. His own body was betraying him as he reluctantly walked with Bulma to the makeshift dance floor.

"Woooh! Get it, Vegeta!" Goku hollered with a cupped hand to his mouth. Usagi giggled as she struggled to stay focused. Suddenly, Vegeta seemed to take on the body of a dancing God, and began to move to the beat as if it were a part of him. His rhythm and motion blew everyone out of the water as the entire backyard erupted in applause for the Prince of Saiyans.

"Shit! Vegeta! You have got rhythm! When did you learn how to dance so well!" Bulma nodded approvingly as she dancing with the dance master.

"I've always been able to. I'm of royal blood! But I have watched those blasted music video channels. I can't help but enjoy it!" Drunken Vegeta admitted openly as he continued to dance. Letting out a yawn, Goku decided he was about ready to turn in for the night. He grabbed Usagi by the hand and they walked inside Capsule Corp, leaving the party behind to burn on into the night.

"Where are we going?" Usagi giggled with her fingers to her lips as she enjoyed the hand around hers. They traveled up the stairs and passed her bedroom and entered the one Goku claimed for the night. She blushed a little as they shut the door. Goku immediately discarded his shirt, and flung it to a random corner of the room as he took a seat on the corner of the bed. Usagi's mouth internally dropped to the floor at the sight of his rippling muscles hugging his frame perfectly. She felt an enormous urge to reach out and run her hands all over them, but she remained still.

"My gosh, it is so darn hot!" Goku leaned back on the bed and laid down with his arms over his head. Usagi nearly died.

_Oh man, oh man, oh man. . . he's so dreamy. . . Oh man!_ She thought as she slowly took a few steps over to him.

"I know! It is majorly toasty in here. Maybe we should open a window?" Usagi suggested as she opened a far window. A cool breeze wandered in and reached their flesh. The sensation was simply refreshing. Usagi stepped over to the other side of the bed, and lied down, resting her head on the pillow. She kicked off her shoes when she noticed he did. He began to crawl toward the head of the bed, but rather than kiss her, he face planted into the pillow and let out an enormous sigh.

"Usagi. You are quite possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Goku admitted through the pillow. He turned to face a blushing girl beside him. She said nothing in return, but merely offered a sheepish smile in response. He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her lips before turning the light out and falling into sleep. Usagi touched her lips, and let a silent tear fall down her cheek. She knew she was single. But she couldn't help but think of Mamoru. Almost as quickly as the sad feeling came, it vanished as she rested her eyes upon the sleeping Saiyan beside her. A few stray butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she began to smile. Soon, she too was fast asleep.

A/N: Okay, here is chappy tois! Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the feed back! I'm glad to hear people are enjoying reading the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. :) Okay, on to chapter four!

Morning came quickly as the sun forced it's way into Usagi and Goku's eyelids. Squinting as they sat up, they looked around the room trying to figure out where they were. When they noticed each other, they both instantly looked at their bodies to ensure they had clothes on. Somewhere between the shock, sweat drops, and confusion, they started to remember the night. Usagi was the first to break the awkward silence.

"H-hey, good morning!" Usagi rested a hand behind her head as she giggled. Seeing the anxiousness, Goku released a hearty laugh.

"Good morning miss Usagi. Glad to see nothing crazy happened last night!" Goku swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Oh, man, I know! But at least I slept well. I wonder how long the party lasted?" Usagi stood up and looked in the mirror to smooth out her hair. She walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob before adding, "Do you want to go check on your kids and everyone? Maybe they have breakfast." Usagi gave a wink. At the sound of breakfast, Goku's ears perked up.

"Breakfast! Oh boy! I sure hope so, I'm starving!" Goku jumped straight up and instant transmissioned them both to the kitchen where much to their disappointment, there was no activity taking place.

"Darn!" Goku expressed his disapproval. Usagi just sighed.

"Daddy, I'm hungry and I want to go home. I don't sense Gohan here. I bet he's with Videl." Goten shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned as he reached his way to his father and held out his arms for him to pick him up. Goku obliged and scooped his boy into his arms and hugged him close.

"Usagi, would you like to come to our house with us? It's alright if you don't want to, but I'm sure it would make Goten happy." Goku invited. Usagi nodded with a smile.

"Let me change my clothes first." Usagi quickly ran to her room and picked out a new outfit. She decided on a black and white polka-dot spaghetti strap mini skirt with a white under shirt and a pair of black flats. She looked herself in the mirror and combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on a little mascara. Blowing a kiss into the mirror, she took off back to the kitchen where Goku was sitting at the kitchen table with a sleeping Goten in his arms.

"Ready?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Usagi breathed as she couldn't help but smile at the site. It is always a turn-on in a woman's eyes when she sees a man who loves his child. In this case, she felt not a sexual turn-on, but an emotional turn-on. She saw the pureness in his heart shine brightly in that moment, and knew for sure that she could trust him completely.

"Alright, hold on!" Goku extended an arm to the silver haired girl. She linked elbows with his and he zapped the three of them to Mount Pow. They landed in the front yard where Usagi came to see a cute little house all by itself, surrounded by the vivid green of the mountain scenery.

"Oh! It's majorly cute! I can see why you like it out here!" Usagi's eyes lit up with stars as she walked to the side to get more of a view. Goku laughed as he walked inside the front door. Noticing his movement, Usagi followed and instantly felt cozy in his home. He had no fancy electronics beyond a radio and a small box television. The space was open and very inviting as she looked around.

"Is this your wife?" Usagi asked although she already knew as it was a photo of their wedding day. The black haired woman clung to Goku's arm as she had always done to Mamo-chan. She could see how in love the woman was. Usagi began to swallow thickly as she couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty now. Usagi had no idea how long they had been separated.

"Yes. That was so long ago." Goku answered as he laid Goten down in his bed, and walked over to the picture. "I'm not sure why she never came back to life when the rest of Earth did, but she's been gone for about six months now."

"She's dead?" Usagi asked abruptly. "I thought you guys were just divorced or something. I'm sorry, Goku, I had no idea!" Usagi pulled him into a hug.

Not having expected the hug, Goku took a second to return it. But as he did, he couldn't help the feeling of comfort it brought to have his arms around her. It was unbelievable how strong the feeling was in his chest. He felt like he was floating weightlessly as the seconds passed. Finally, the hug broke as he pushed her back slightly. She looked up at his dark eyes and he gazed into her deep sapphires. He slowly began to push closer to her as she pushed up towards him. As she stood on her tip-toes, they fell victim to a beautiful kiss.

Ecstasy.

The electricity flowed through their bodies as they clung to each other like magnets. Usagi's knees began to buckle as she fell into his body. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He traveled back to the couch where he sat down on the back of it. The kiss began to deepen as he licked her lips to beg access into her mouth. She accepted without hesitation as they fought for dominance.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently.

Pulling apart, they looked around with questions on their faces as the ground rumbled beneath them. Nic-knacks began to fall off shelves and furniture vibrated out of place.

"What's happening? An earthquake?" Usagi inquired urgently as she climbed off of Goku, and looked outside. "Why is the sky black?"

"Sky black? What do you mean!" Goku exclaimed and peered out the window to see an ashen sky as the wind tore through trees and lightening cracked everywhere.

"Goten! Wake up!" Goku hollered as he turned to rush into his son's room, but before he made a step, Goten was in front of him.

"Daddy! What's happening?" Goten looked around with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know son, but now is not the time for tears! Be strong!" Goku flung the door open and ran outside as Usagi reluctantly followed.

_Oh no, I feel something very bad about to happen. I feel like I've felt this energy before._ Usagi thought as she walked on Goku's heels. He reached back and grabbed her hand as they walked around not knowing what they were looking for. Unbeknownst to them, they were walking straight into a trap.

"We've got you now, moon child. Now is the time to take our revenge!" a familiar voice echoed through the vicious clouds.

"Huh?" Usagi barely had time to speak before a dark beam blasted its way toward her. She managed to jump out of the way in time as she pushed Goku out of the way. Goku frantically searched for the energies of all Z fighters and summoned them to Mount Pow. Several more beams began to fire at Usagi as she dodged all of them. With tears of anger in her eyes, she knew she had no other choice but to fight this evil.

"Moon Eternal Power Make-up!" Usagi cried furiously, as she transformed into a sailor Senshi once more.

Just as Eternal Sailor Moon finished her morph, the Z fighters arrived ready for battle.

"Show yourself! What do you want from me? I left my time to escape this never ending war, but you found me anyway, and I will never forgive you for that! I am the Sailor Senshi of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon clenched her fists as the hot tears burned down her cheeks.

"You already know who we are, Sailor Moon. We've come back from hell to give you what you deserve and claim our universe back! Your costume may have changed, but you will be no match for us all! Prepare to die!" Several voices Usagi faintly recognized rang all around her. Suddenly, they appeared, one by one.

Queen Beryl and her minions.

The Death Phantom and his followers.

Mistress 9 along with Pharaoh 90 and some stray heart-snatchers.

The dark circus and Nehelania.

The Ice Queen

Behind the main five, an army of evil yoma laughed menacingly as Usagi faced the ghosts of her past.

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" Usagi demanded.

"That is of no concern to you. We're just here to destroy you." Mistress 9 growled as she released an energy attack. Queen Beryl doubled up her attack as the Ice Queen created several snow dancers to kamikaze into Sailor Moon. Usagi was battered with several jolts at once and flew back several feet as she crashed into the ground.

"I won't stand for this!" Goku charged into a super Saiyan and began to blast ki attacks at all of them but to no avail. The dark energy in front of them created a barrier so powerful, it merely absorbed Goku's attacks. Stunned, Goku looked back at Usagi who was forcing herself up. The other Z fighters began to charge into the scene at full power, and hit the force field with their physical bodies and were electrocuted and shot back away from the evil warriors.

"Pure hearts! Pure hearts!" The heart snatchers began to chant as they began to lick their lips while staring at the three Son's. Goku, Gohan, and Goten began to look around, as they didn't know what they were talking about.

"Never doubt the power of beautiful dreams, and never doubt the power of innocent children." The henchmen of the dark circus echoed and repeated as they looked at nearly all of the Z fighters other than Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Attack these pitiful enemies!" the Dark Phantom ordered as the yoma's and droids attacked mercilessly.

"Pure hearts!" several heart snatchers shouted as their black stars shot out at each of the Son boys, while the Dark Circus began to knock out everyone's dream mirrors. The evil Ice Queen started to cover the earth, rivers, oceans, and lakes in a thick blanket of ice while Queen Beryl and Pharaoh 90 let loose enough dark energy to cause the entire planet to shudder beneath them. Nehelania released energy to her dark circus while the Death Phantom maintained the barrier around them.

As Sailor Moon watched all of her new friends being attacked and sucked of their energy, the rage and sadness filled her unlike never before. All of her problems and worries followed her, and it was all her fault that this was happening to them. Suddenly she felt so stupid for ever asking Pluto to grant her wish, but at the same time, she never would have met Goku.

_Goku_.

"Goku!" No!" Usagi's eyes landed upon Goku who was now lying on his back along with everyone else. Their hearts were flying toward the barrier along with their dream mirrors. Even though Vegeta's heart crystal was dull, and his mirror was a distinct shade of grey, the monsters felt no need to spare him.

"Usagi, you have to fight. . ." Goku coughed and wheezed as he tried to reach for her. He could barely move his arm, and he had long since lost his super Saiyan state.

"P-please. Help us. . ." Goten and Gohan stuttered in whispers as they too tried to reach to her.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! *cackles evilly* hehehe until next time kids, keep them reviews coming! Also, I'm sorry if I made any typo's…. it's sort of late. And if I'm using Goku's instant transmission wrong, I apologize. For the sake of the story, just go with it. haha


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright kiddies, it is time for the fifth chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just _had_ to do it. :) Okay, let's see what happens. Read on!

Sailor Moon watched the pale Saiyans as they reached for her light. Crawling on her knees, she made her way to Goku and lifted his head into her lap.

"Goku, I'm so sorry! I should have never came." She apologized profusely. Sobbing tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him writhe in pain. Her wings wilted around them as the malevolent laughter of her adversaries echoed around her. Lightning flashed as the wind roared through the air. The black sky seemed to deepen as the icy earth beneath them began to shift and crumble.

"Oh no! What's going on!" Sailor Moon tried to pull him closer but a crack split between their bodies and pulled the struggling Saiyan out of her arms.

_You have to be strong, Usagi! You can do this! This world is counting on you. You can never escape your destiny to protect this planet! _She spoke the words in her mind, although she did not feel like they came from her. Her eyes that were squeezed tight shut, fluttered wide open as she looked up to see her future self as Neo Queen Serenity.

"Tsukino Usagi, stand up and win this battle. You do not have time to be wasting! Your friends – look at them. They are dying and all you are doing is crying. If you ever regret anything in your life, it will be that you've given up before you've even began to fight." A golden blonde haired Neo Queen Serenity towered over her past self, as Eternal Sailor Moon looked into the fierce eyes of a devoted queen.

"You and I are one, and we love this planet more than anything. You've already ran from your first life, but your destiny remains. You will be queen no matter what time you live in, and therefore you have got to get up. Get up now!" the woman in white extended her hand to Eternal Sailor Moon. In awe, Usagi stared at the Queen for what felt like hours. The only other time she has seen her future self was when Neo Queen Serenity was trapped inside the protective shield her Sailor Scouts sealed around her when she was rendered unconscious in the times of the Death Phantom. Hesitantly, Usagi grasped her hand, and her body began to glow. Fading to a white shadow, the light was enough to force back the evil forces as all activity stopped to see what was happening. Slowly, each and every Z fighter turned their heads to witness what was happening.

"I believe in my moon power." Usagi whispered through the light as she took on her final life form as Neo Queen Serenity. Her silver hair flowed valiantly behind her as she held her Eternal Tier. As Eternal Sailor Moon, she used her tier to attack her enemies, and she would do the same no less as queen. Two had become one.

"So you got a fancier dress? It makes no difference, you weak, weak child. Consider yourself dead moon twit!" Queen Beryl snarled.

"I've fought her in that form before, but she had the aid of all those brats. She can't fight alone, Beryl!" the Death Phantom cackled evilly as Nehelania merely glared at the white queen.

"The wench looks just like her mother." Nehelania spat. Her eyes narrowing as she clenched her fist so hard, trickles of blood began to run down her fingers and drip to the ground from her nails puncturing her skin.

"You are very right though, Phantom. She cannot fight by herself. Certainly not against all of us!" The Ice Queen spread her arms out wide and began to charge an energy blast at her torso. Queen Beryl held her arms stretched out in front of her and held an invisible ball. Black energy began to crack in her hands as she too charged a massive attack. Following suit, Nehelania and the Death Phantom built up immense attacks as well.

"It only seems that I am alone! I have everyone I love with me, and there is nothing that we can't and will not do to stop you! I cannot forgive you for what you've done to these wonderful people laying on this ground around me. I cannot forgive you for destroying this peace! I will not let anything happen to this planet, and you can never destroy the power of truth and love!" Neo Queen Serenity's eyes were alive and full of passionate rage. Her tears had ebbed and she knew she could stop at nothing to defeat the power of the negaforces.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" the silver heroine raised her tier high in the air as a bright light burst from the tip.

All at once, the evil beings released their attacks at Usagi. Fearing the safety of the others, Usagi pulled the Imperium Silver Crystal from her body and held it up. The crystal rose to the top of her tier and the two weapons fused together, creating a crystal scepter.

"COSMIC MOON POWER! Bless this land with the healing power of the white moon! Please, Silver Crystal, rid this universe of negative energy, and bring peace to planet Earth." Neo Queen Serenity and her scepter began to shine brightly as the crystal released an enormous amount of pure energy. The energy coursed through her as she began to lift slightly into the air.

"Foolish girl! You cannot defeat us!" Queen Beryl growled as she tried desperately to dig within herself for more power but to no avail.

"No! This can't be happening again! That white light is even brighter than before!" The Ice Queen shouted as she remembered being forced back by the light into space and crumbling to her demise.

The Death Phantom and Nehelania merely scowled deeper as they pushed harder on their attacks. The earth was trembling beneath them as the unstoppable force met the immovable object. Friction of the powers caused lightning to crack between them, and the wind blow at ungodly speeds.

Unable to stand the stalemate any longer, Neo Queen Serenity let out a great scream. All noise ceased as her cry echoed in the dead air. Suddenly there was a giant explosion of white light as it engulfed everything. The sky, the earth, and everything in between were pure white as the power ate through all the evil energy polluting the universe around them.

Usagi opened her eyes as everything came into focus. Directly in front of her, she could see dream mirrors and heart crystals floating where the evil forces once stood. She leaned forward and glided through the white nothingness and held her arms to the precious crystals and mirrors.

_Go where you belong._ Usagi whispered in her mind as the mirrors and crystals zipped past her. She turned around as tears began to flow through her eyes and a smile spread across her face. As the mirrors and crystals disappeared, her surroundings went black and she fell unconscious.

_**later**_

"Bulma, can you help her? She hasn't woken up since the battle." Goku instant transmissioned everyone back to Capsule Corp immediately after they became aware of where they were and remembered what happened. Seeing the sense of urgency in Goku's face, Bulma motioned him to follow her to a guest room. She called her father to have oxygen and a heart and brain monitor set up in the room.

Goku watched them hook her up to the machines as Bulma blipped on the monitor. Everything seemed to be in order other than her labored breathing and unconscious state. Worried, Goku knelt beside her and scooped her pale hand into his strong grip.

"Usagi, you did it. You've saved everyone. I'm so sorry that I couldn't help, but you did beautifully. I've never seen anyone shine so bright as you, and I would love it if you would wake up now. Please?" Goku spoke softly, a crack in his voice as she offered no response. He held her hand to his forehead as he crinkled his brows together in frustration. He couldn't understand how she couldn't be awake. Out of nowhere, a tear drop fell from each eye and landed on the bedding.

"Oh, Goku. She'll wake up. I just know she will." Bulma gave words of hope as she rested a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest as usual. He lightly stepped up behind Goku and next to Bulma. He however gave no words, just a mirrored hand on the opposite shoulder. Goku looked back, and smiled slightly before placing his eyes back on Usagi's shut blue orbs.

"Usagi, please. Let me know you're alright." Goku kissed her hand and laid it across her flat stomach.

"She's probably just asleep, Goku. I mean, from what the kids said, it seems like she fought a really tough battle. All of her vitals are good, so I bet all she needs is rest." Bulma and Vegeta turned and walked out the door and into the living room. Goku nodded, and stood up. After a moment, he turned and followed his friends to the living room.

Several hours passed as they sat around the coffee table discussing what happened. Goku and Vegeta discussed the feeling of having their heart sucked from their chests and their dreams exposed. Gohan told of all he could think to do as his energy was leaving him was reach for Usagi. He said her warmth felt like everything he needed to sustain and not let go. It offered a hope, and he saw her as the candle light in the darkness.

Then the white light.

The white light they all saw as she released her energy. It was the most uplifting and wonderful feeling any of them had ever felt as their hearts and their dreams became one with their own bodies once more. Even Vegeta commented on how he felt like seven layers of ice had melted away from his heart, and he was glad to have experienced something so peaceful. Bulma was draped across Vegeta's lap on the couch as the boys were fast asleep on the carpet in front of the fire place. Gohan had long since gone home and Goku just sat anxiously in the armchair.

Abruptly, the three of them all looked up. The sound of steps coming softly down the stairs drew their attention as Goku's heart nearly dropped back out of his chest.

"You guys. Everyone is alright?" Usagi asked with tears lining her eyes as she smiled. She stopped at the base of the stairs as Goku jumped out of his seat. He made his way over to Usagi, scooped her up into his arms, and wasted no time in planting his lips upon hers. They spun in a circle then he put her down. Her feet touched the floor and the kiss broke as Bulma burst into an applause.

"Oh! I am so happy for you two! Let me do a check over on you, Usagi, then you two go on and get out of here. Leave Goten here. He will be fine." Bulma hopped to her feet and began to examine Usagi for a temperature, and normal heart rate, and breathing. After everything checked out fine, she gave a wink to Goku. Goku blushed slightly as he looked into Usagi's eyes.

"What do you say? Want to get out of here?"

"I'd love to." Usagi smiled as once again, Usagi found herself in Goku's arms. He of course instant transmissioned his way back to Mount Pow where all traces of a battle had completely vanished. He opened the door, and walked them back to his bedroom.

"Goku, I'm so happy I met you." Usagi blushed as he laid her down in his soft bed.

"Usagi. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Inside and out. No one shines so bright as you. No one has captured me quite like you." Goku rested his smile upon her as he kicked off his shoes and threw his shirt to the floor. Usagi did not resist any urge to wrap her arms around his strong chest, and bury her head under his chin in an embrace.

"You're warm. And we fit together perfectly." She whispered. "Do you think that we could stay this way? Maybe forever?" she looked up at him with her shining eyes. Her silver blonde hair falling delicately around her soft face. Goku looked up, and then to the side before he kissed the top of her head.

"I think we could. Would you be willing to try it out with me?" He queried as he kissed her sweetly. She responded in the mid-kiss.

"Yes."

A/N: The End? I think it ends perfectly there, but if you think I could squeeze out another chapter let me know! Thank you for the reviews and I hope to get some feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey :) I guess I decided that the show must go on! Let's see what happens.

xxxxxx

"Minako, I have got to tell you, that new dress looks majorly fabulous on you!" Rei complemented her friend as they rounded the corner on the sidewalk. It was bright and sunny out, and the four inner Senshi decided to walk to a local café and grab some coffee.

"Why, thank you Rei, I thought it sort of reminded me of my Senshi costume, but with a fashionable twist." Minako winked as the other two laughed.

"You've got that right. I wonder if they have one for each of our colors?" Ami looked at Monako with a soft giggle.

"I don't know, but I'd rather leave my Senshi costume for fighting!" Monako laughed and rested a hand on her hip as they continued down the street. The city of Tokyo was restless on the Saturday afternoon, and the girls enjoyed being amongst the people. It has been three years since Usagi wished to be sent off to another time and place, and none of the girls have really adjusted well to her absence. Many late night conversations almost always ended up on that sensitive subject, and almost all of them fear she may not be happy where she is at. Another thing they often thought about was Mamoru and how he must be coping with having been essentially abandoned by her. They haven't seen much of him since that day, and seeing him at the café shocked all four of them as they entered the little shoppe.

"Is that Mamoru?" Rei turned and whispered to the girls. They all gave a hard nod, and turned back to look at him. It was then they noticed he was sitting with the three outer Senshi. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

"What is he doing with them? He hasn't even attempted to contact us at all!" Monako frowned as the girls sat at a seat close enough to hear what they were saying, but managed to stay out of ear shot due to the way the tables were set up.

"Setsuna, I have been thinking about this for months and months moreover. I cannot stop thinking about Usagi and I need to be with her again. Please tell me you can send me to where she is?" Mamoru practically begged as Setsuna sat hard in her seat. She shifted uncomfortably as she thought about her response.

"I can, but I won't. In sending Usagi, I have already upset the natural balance enough. Nothing has happened in our time, but in her time, she may have had to face something drastic. If I send you, who knows what could happen." Setsuna reached out and rested a hand over Mamoru's clenched fists laid across the table.

"You don't understand how much I miss her." Mamoru furrowed his eyebrows as Setsuna's shoulders sunk.

"I do understand. Trust me. We all do." Setsuna replied softly as the other three simply nodded in agreement.

"If you don't do this, I am afraid something might happen to me." Mamoru finally admitted through clenched teeth. All eyes around him widened instantly. The inner Senshi looked at each other urgently as their jaws dropped.

"Do not threaten me, Mamoru. I can't and that is final." Setsuna became stern.

"I just hate that you think that is a simple threat. I've never felt this emptiness before in my life, and I can't deal with it. It is like having lost your heart, your lungs, your stomach, and your mind. I feel as though I am just a void in time and space, and I have no reason to keep this body warm. It is cold without her, and I refuse to live another minute without her." Mamoru's eyes were blank and glossy as he stared into Setsuna's face. At this point, Setsuna could not risk his words.

"Fine, then I will send you." Setsuna said defeated.

Just then, the four inner's stood up. "If he goes, we go too. " Rei said definitively. She was not about to take no for an answer. Setsuna just washed her eyes around the room and released a great sigh.

_Meanwhile. . . ._

Cheers erupted though the reception hall as Gohan and Videl smashed delicious wedding cake into each other's smiling mouths. Champaign bottles being uncorked could be heard as they popped, and crystal glasses clinked as everyone toasted to the newly and happily married couple.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Usagi pulled Videl and Gohan into a firm hug as the couple laughed.

"Oh, Usagi, we're glad you are here!" Videl smiled as she looked at Gohan who simple nodded with a hearty chuckle. Stepping back, Usagi took her place back at Goku's side and scooped his hand into hers.

"This has been such a beautiful wedding. I'm sure you are so proud of Gohan, aren't ya Goku?" Usagi beamed up at Goku who had his signature grin stamped across his face.

"Oh yes! I am very proud of him. That's my boy!" Goku laughed as the party continued on the dance floor. Bulma and Trunks were dancing together as Vegeta watched from the view of a wallflower. Goten was wondering around the dance floor dancing merrily with himself while humming along with the music. The hall was packed with people, so naturally the air was very hot.

"I have got to get a breath of fresh air! You coming babe?" Usagi began to step toward the balcony. Goku followed with his drink in hand as they crossed the doorway to the balcony. The fresh air came as a wave, and the coolness sent shivers down their spines. The view overlooking the city filled their sight as the lights danced happily in the night. Goku tucked an arm around Usagi's shoulders as she wrapped her arm around his muscular torso.

"It is really beautiful here, isn't it?" Goku breathed as he gazed out. Usagi looked up at Goku.

"Yes, it is. I'm so happy I came."

"That makes two of us." Goku gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She smiled warmly.

"Let's go for a walk? That sounds nice." Usagi pulled on Goku's hand as he laughed and followed. They walked down a stone staircase off the balcony to a grand garden with paved paths, fountains, and quaint white benches scattered organically across the area. The roses seemed to smell deliciously strong as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They found a cozy seat at the end of one of the paths underneath a white archway covered in honey suckle vines and purple flowers.

"Gosh! This is so beautiful!" Usagi marveled as the stars sparkled around them.

"Usagi, is it strange that I feel so strongly even after three years have passed since we first met? It seems like it was just yesterday that you came to this time, and yet I feel like we've known each other for an eternity!" Goku exclaimed as he leaned over his knees on the bench.

"So not strange, Goku. It's just a majorly good sign that we are supposed to be together, I'd say." Usagi giggled. She and Goku locked eyes as the warm glow coming from the building softly washed over them.

Meanwhile, in a different area of the garden, several figures seemed to appear through thin air.

"This place is absolutely gorgeous!" Monako breathed as they all looked around for any sign of Usagi. Sailor Pluto said she would get them very close to where she was at that time. Now it was up to them to find her. Mamoru was not about to waste any time marveling at the scenery, as he wanted to find his princess as soon as he possibly could. He held a finger to his lips and sounded for the girls to shush, and tried to perk up his ears for optimized hearing. After a few moments, they all heard it.

"That was her voice!" Mamoru whispered as they carefully followed the sound of her voice. They could hear another voice, a male voice, but none of them were the wiser to what they were saying. They followed the path and the words were becoming clearer and clearer.

"Usagi, I didn't want to ask you in there, and steal my son's light, but I just have to know. . ." Goku trailed off.

"Ask me what, Goku?" Usagi smiled as she watched his motions. He slowly stood up in front of her as she remained seated. Scooping up a delicate hand into his, he began to kneel down on one knee. Instantly, Usagi's eyes began to tear up as the smile on her face spread by miles.

Just as his knee hit the ground, Mamoru rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two of them.

As clear as day, Mamoru heard the lines play out.

"Will you please make me the happiest man in the entire universe and marry me?" he pulled the little black box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal a simple, yet beautiful silver ring.

"Yes! Absolutely! I can't think of anything else I'd rather do but spend the rest of my life happily married to you." Usagi burst into joyful tears and wrapped her slender arms around Goku's neck. He stood up as he picked her up out of her seat in the process. They spun in loving circles as they sealed the deal with a tender kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, while they celebrated their immense joy, Mamoru's heart fell out of his chest and shattered upon the concrete below him. The air was instantly icy and dry as he watched her dance in his arms. The girls pulled him back behind the bushes. Rei threw sympathetic arms around Mamoru's neck as he erupted into sorrowful tears.

"Clearly, she's happy here." Ami sighed as she looked in the general direction of Usagi and her mysterious lover. And now here was the dilemma. Do they announce their presence or merely leave without ever saying a word? In some ways, they each felt offended they she seemingly forgot about each and every one of them. Especially Mamoru. On the other hand, they heard Pluto's wish for her to be happy where ever she would be.

"How can this be? We were destiny!" Mamoru choked through his sobs as Rei's sweater soaked up the tears. He clenched his fingers around the fabric of her sweater. The idea alone of living without Usagi was bad enough, but now he had to face the reality. He needed closer, or the closest thing to it. So, he stood up. He gently pushed Rei's arms off of him, calmed his tears, and walked back around the bushes.

"Usako." Mamoru spoke firmly with a slight growl in his throat. Usagi and Goku were just walking back toward the stone stairway as they heard the voice. Usagi froze. She feared turning around and confirming what she already knew was true.

"Mamoru." She breathed, still not turning to face him.

"I see you haven't missed me at all. . ." Mamoru started, but he was cut off by the fierce look in Usagi's eyes as she turned around.

"I've missed you terribly, but in a much different way. It would have been much better for you to just stay where you were." Usagi began to feel the slight sting of tears welling up in her eyes. Goku placed a protective arm around her shoulders, but Usagi quickly shook her head _not now_.

"What do you mean, _different way,_ Usako. You and I were destined to be together, but you abandoned everyone you cared about for your own selfish reasons! Now I see you are with him. That isn't love, Usagi. We had love!" Mamoru argued bitterly. His eyes were still glossy and red from crying as his eyebrows sunk together.

"What you and I had, Mamoru, was history. I was only a teenage girl when we learned of our past; of course I was going to fall for it. It was the perfect story, but if you recall, we couldn't stand each other before we learned who we were. What if we were never meant to fall in love again? We only thought we were. I do love you, really. You will always have a place in my heart, but when I'm with Goku, I feel as it should be. If you and I never learned about our past, we may never have fallen for each other. It is that simple." Usagi explained while tears streamed down her cheeks. Mamoru didn't offer one word in rebuttal.

"You don't remember why I left? I did it to protect you guys. I am not quite sure how I know, but I know my absence was not in vein. All of those evil people came to seek revenge on me here. You guys were totally safe." Usagi took a step in Mamoru's direction.

Just then, Rei and Setsuna walked out from around the bushes.

"Come on, Mamoru, let's just leave. There is no sense in arguing." Rei curved her hand around his shoulder and tugged slightly.

"So that is it then. You've already thrown me away." Mamoru shot daggers with his eyes. Usagi heaved a great sigh.

"You didn't listen to anything I just said. I haven't thrown you away. A day doesn't go by that I don't think of you, or the others. I miss you guys more than anything, but I have a new life here now, and I am very happy. I wish for you guys to be equally happy, no, even more happy. That is all I want. Don't be down because of me."

"And what of Rini? Have you forgotten her? Did you forget our own daughter?" Mamoru's tone was icy.

"Not a chance. I love her, and you know it." Usagi borderline shouted. Just then, Goku's ears perked up.

"Daughter?" Goku stepped between the two and faced his fiancé.

"I told you, about the one that would have been born in the thirtieth century. Her name was Rini. She came from the future into the past, and that is how we know of her." Usagi quickly explained. Goku make a quizzical expression, but decided not to press the discussion further and stepped aside.

"Usagi. I'm sorry. We'll leave." Rei said almost curtly. She once again tugged on his arm, but Mamoru refused to budge.

"Look at him. I don't think he could properly protect you." Mamoru shot a glare in Goku's direction. Usagi and Goku merely let out another sigh.

"Honey, please, you do not want to pick that fight." Usagi dropped her arms to her sides and walked up to Mamoru. They were inches apart for the first time in years. "Go home, Mamo. It will be easier for you. I know you will move on and find happiness. My heart is here."

"Fine." Mamoru released his fists as his shoulders sunk. He looked up at the moonless sky as his last tears trailed down his cheeks, over his jaw line, and down his neck. He felt two arms wrap around him in an apologetic hug.

"Usako."

"Mamoru. Be happy." Usagi released her hug and stepped backwards to her fiancé. Mamoru, Setsuna, and Rei all turned around and walked back to the others. The moment they were out of sight, Usagi ran to follow them. She heard Setsuna transform into Sailor Pluto.

"Goodbye! I love all of you!" Usagi called out. The girls looked to her, and smiled as they waved. Sailor Pluto shouted her incantation and a bubble of energy wrapped around Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts. Mamoru locked his gaze upon Usagi for the final time before they vanished back to their own time.

A/N: Okay! I know I definitely have one or two more chapters in me. ;) Who knows, I may have even more than that. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Until next time…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: FINALLY! It's up! Thank you for the wonderful response to my story! Sorry it has taken me so long. Here goes… :)

x x x x x

"Usagi, are you alright?" Goku took her by the hand and spun her to face him.

"Yes, I'm alright. That was definitely not expected, but I think it is good that it happened. I'm sure that must have been way awkward for you!" Usagi giggled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I do feel sort of bad though. You already met your future daughter . . . Do you think being with me will upset that at all?" Goku asked rationally. Usagi paused a moment before giving her answer. She looked up to the sky, and clasped her hands together as if in a silent prayer. With her eyes shut, the wind blew around her lightly. Her silver hair danced at her shoulders as her dress rippled in the breeze. Everything seemed so calm in that moment and Usagi finally came to her answer.

"I do not believe that she won't come. She may be a little different . . . or say you and I have a child at some point; she may have a different name. Mamoru could find another woman and have her with her. Her spirit is still out there. She will have a life, and a voice, and a she will be loved." Usagi spoke with such wisdom. In the three years she's come to this place, a lot of changing and maturing took place within her. Her loving and carefree spirit sill shone brightly, but she was also becoming a woman. Some may even say she was nearing the time that she should step into her role as Neo Queen Serenity. For a few moments, their eyes were locked in an understanding gaze.

"Well, let us get back to that party!" Goku goofily hooked an arm out for Usagi to take. Obliging, Usagi and Goku giggled as they took the stone stairs back up to the reception.

Meanwhile . . .

Mamoru, Rei, Setsuna, and the other scouts arrived back in their own time period. They all stood in their places silently as they all set their gaze upon the broken prince.

"Mamoru, what do you say we all just sort of forget all of this past-life business?" Rei cracked the ice. The idea had struck each of the scouts at one point or another over the last few years, but to hear it being spoken out loud seemed unrealistic. At first at least. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Is that even possible, Rei?" Mamoru questioned sternly.

"Maybe not entirely, but for the most part, why not? Usagi was able to move on and forget this life, so why can't we? Do you think that is fair? No! It's not! Why should we sit here and hope for something different when we all know that isn't going to happen? What we thought we knew all about our lives but clearly wasn't the case at all. " Rei scowled adamantly. She was not scowling at Mamoru, but rather the situation. It angered her, and we all know Rei's fiery temper.

"She certainly has a point." Ami reasoned. She looked down at Luna who has not spoken one word. She already guessed the outcome upon the scouts' arrival back to their home time period without the moon princess amongst them.

"Her mother would be so disappointed." Luna sighed as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Well, it's not like she could do much about it. The Usagi she gave birth to was very similar to the Usagi we know today but they are also very different. Is it really fair to say they are the same person? There have been years and years between the two Usagi's and they were quite literally from different worlds. Maybe this outcome will be the best for all of us." Minako kneeled down as her snow colored kitty leaped into her arms.

"Prince Endymion. Please try to see this as Minako does. I think it would be good for all of us to adopt these views. Life will go on; let's not waste it in a world of pity and disenchantment." Artemis offered the group a smile. Slowly, each face began to mirror his as they all looked toward Mamoru. Rei stepped up to him slowly, and traced her arms around his torso and pulled him into a tight hug. Hesitating only a moment's time, he returned the hug, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you, everyone. And thank you, Rei. We'll be in touch." He gave her a wink and released the hug. He turned on his heal, and paused before talking away.

"Yes, please. Stay in touch this time!" Rei waved.

"Don't worry. I will. See you all later!" He returned the wave and began to walk in the general direction of home.

*. . . three years time . . .*

"Of course babe, I'd love to go! Just give me ten to freshen up. Work was a killer tonight." Rei clasped her cell phone shut as she twisted her key to her apartment. She decided she wanted to move out of the temple for a while and found a cozy and affordable place on her own. She threw her jacket across the arm of the recliner and made her way to her bathroom. She quickly brushed he teeth, and energized her makeup. Digging through her closet, she found a sleek and tight black dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"There! I sure look good." Rei give a twirl to the mirror and blew a kiss. She slipped on some blood red heels that matched her blood red clutch. Hearing her cell phone buzz upon bathroom counter, she dashed to check her text message.

"I'm here ;)"

"Yay!" she responded out loud to her text. She grabbed her coat, and darted out the door. She descended the stairs and pushed through the exit to see a red car idling in front of her. She opened the door and threw her purse at the floor board and crawled inside.

"Hey sugar. Are you ready for a fun night?" Mamoru wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Shortly after returning to their proper time, he and Rei began to connect. An old flame inside of Rei began to spark and this time, he reacted to it. She was much older than when they first met, and he knew no one else would ever be able to understand him like she did. Plus, he had to admit, he always thought she was damn sexy!

Rei nodded in response and kissed him on his cheek.

"You look fabulous tonight!" He complimented. He too was looking sharp as he was dressed in one of his finest suits.

"I have a good feeling about tonight. I wanted to make sure I looked good!" Rei giggled and wrapped her arms around his free arm and clasped their hands together. She gave him another kiss on the cheek and he drove them to the restaurant where he was going to set his proposal plans in motion.

*~~Meanwhile~~*

"I think this baby is going to be an amazing soccer player, Goku!" Usagi sat at the kitchen table at the Briefs residence with her husband, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl. Tonight was their semi-annual-whenever-they-felt-like-it game night.

"Why?" Goku asked as he was thoroughly confused.

"Because! She keeps kicking me! I can't wait for this pregnancy thing to be done and over with." Usagi groaned as she rolled the dice. Being only two days past her due date, she knew the baby could be here at any time.

"Honey, trust me, carrying a Saiyan child is not an easy task! I know! I've had two. You'll be proud you did it though. Makes you feel like you can do anything." Bulma winked in reassurance.

"I know she'll be worth it. I can't wait to see her in my arms for the first time!" Usagi lightly tugged and rubbed one of Goku's ears as she looked at him affectionately.

"It is so strange that you and Videl are pregnant at the same time." Gohan mentioned yet again as everyone sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, well get over it, Gohan! You've said that at least thirty million times!" Bulma characteristically chastised.

"Geeze! I know, I'm just saying. I'm not upset about it or anything! It will be cool to have a sister. My daughter's aunt will only be six months older than her!" Gohan laughed awkwardly.

"Well, that's what happens!" Videl blushed with a slight sweatdrop at her temple.

"It's hard to think that you two aren't even married yet. I mean, I'm not exactly a shining golden example of how things should work out, but you are going to be Queen of the Earth someday Usagi." Bulma moved her pawn three spaces and drew a card.

"I know, but I'm sure it won't matter. I'm exactly sure when I'm supposed to take the crown. No one has ever told me. Maybe I have to say some magic phrase and all of a sudden everything will be crystal!" Usagi thought out loud while she waited her turn.

"Why would everything be crystal?" Vegeta barked as he paid the monopoly bank $500.

"Because, that is where my palace is supposed to be. Crystal Tokyo. It's very pretty. I've seen it once when I took a trip to the future." She explained.

"Sounds gorgeous! We'll all be moving there. It's decided." Bulma declared as she built a house on one of her properties.

"But what if I don't want to live in a big crystal castle?" Goku chimed in as each head turned and looked at him. Usagi's face was riddled with questions.

"You expect me to be queen from a tiny mountain home? I can't do that! It's not possible! Besides, when we get married, that's going to make you a king." Usagi argued Goku's question as she looked at him rather angrily. The sea of pregnancy hormones running through her set her temper off at any given chance.

Before Goku could even mutter a word, from the other end of the table sounded a definite grunt of anger.

"King!" Vegeta protested. Bulma shot him a look of annoyance.

"Duh, Vegeta. What did you think would happen? She's going to be queen, and when they're married, Goku will be king." Bulma explained sarcastically slow as if Vegeta didn't grasp the concept. In all truth, it never occurred to him. Probably because he didn't want it to occur to him. It was the cherry on top of Vegeta's internal turmoil he'd locked away long ago.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I don't know how I get myself into these things." Goku apologized.

"Oh! You're apologizing for falling in love with me! That's just great, because now you have no choice right? I'm pregnant, and you're apologizing for being with me. How dare you, Goku!" Usagi's hormones once again are getting the better of her, and tonight they are spicy.

"No! Usagi, that isn't what I meant!" Goku stood up as she pushed herself out of her chair.

"Yes it is! Well, if you can't accept me for who I am, then I'll just leave." Usagi walked as fast as she could to the door but she was intercepted by her fiancé.

"You're not leaving. You just need to calm down. That's not what I was apologizing for. Vegeta's a prince, remember… of our race. If I become king, it will just upset him. That's all. I never meant to offend you." Goku explained calmly with his large hands resting softly on her shoulders. Usagi's temper didn't cool one degree.

"Whatever."

"Honey, I love you, but you're acting crazy…" Bulma offered her two cents. "It's those hormones of yours! I know! I had them once upon a time. Videl will be experiencing them as well. Please, just sit down and we can all calm down."

"I'll be in the living room." Usagi waddled her way to the loveseat and gently sat down. She bent over to reach for the remote when she felt a weird gush.

"Um, guys . . ." Usagi nervously called to the others. "I'm pretty sure that my water just broke. . ."

A/N: Okay guys! Again, I'm sorry that took me forty years to post, but I finally had to get some story for you to read. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'll try to be a little quicker with the updates :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, here is more! Be warned, some of it might be super cheesy. I hope you enjoy it. :) Be sure to leave me feedback!

Chapter 8

"Okay, there is no need to panic! Everyone, we'll just go to the hospital together. Everything will be fine! I'll call the ER and let them know we are coming since it is after hours. Usagi, did you guys bring a _just in case_ bag with stuff for the baby, you, and the hospital?" Bulma took charge of the operation. Usagi nodded in agreement as Goku helped her to her feet.

"We set it by the front door, everything should be there. Would you happen to have something I can wear? A change of pants or something? This is really gross!" Usagi asked and Bulma nodded.

"Stay right there!" She darted up to her room and grabbed a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, and a large pad. They helped Usagi to a main level restroom where Goku helped her change.

"I'm so sorry, Goku! I was acting totally crazy out there. I love you so much!" Usagi apologized profusely. They finished getting her changed before Goku pulled her into a warm and loving hug.

"It's okay, I understand. But right now, we've got to get you to the hospital. I can't wait to meet our little girl!" Goku helped her out of the bathroom, out the front door, and into the Capsule Corp plane.

Usagi began to notice how still the baby was becoming. This was the feeling. She knew today was going to change her life as she knew it and she was going to become a full time mother. Her heart was full, and she was overwhelmed with warmth as she looked at all of the people around her. She felt like she belonged, and she knew she had not made one mistake in choosing this life instead. She got to fall in love on her own, and not because of a prophecy of past romance. Her life with Goku was going to be a wonderful one! They were supposed to already be married now, but as the time was drawing near, she discovered she was pregnant. They decided to wait until after the baby was old enough to walk on her own before they carried out their plans. To some, this decision would have been an odd choice for who would want a baby out of wedlock? But to the couple, they didn't see it that way. They knew this baby was a fruit of the love they share for one another and marriage or not, that did not change how they felt.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Usagi was settled into her room with Goku where they held hands, and talked about who the baby will look like more, and how excited they were the day had finally come. Usually, they like to make women walk around as they dilate, but Usagi's contractions would hear no word of it.

"Ah! She's going to split me in half!" Usagi yelled as the several hours of dilating finally ceased and the doctor finally gave the ok to push. She death-gripped on to one of the rails of the hospital bed with one hand, and did the same with Goku's hand with the other. Her face was red as she screamed.

"Come on, babe, you can do it!" Goku offered words of encouragement as she gave another great push.

"One more should do it!" The doctor praised as Usagi bellowed through one last push. It seemed like the room fell silent for only a moment before you heard Usagi and Goku's baby girl take her first breath. She began to cry as they quickly but gently cleaned her off. The delivery nurses wrapped her up in a little pink blanket and placed her in Usagi's arms.

Usagi began to cry sweetly upon seeing her newborn child. Goku brought himself as close to the two of them as he possibly could. He proudly leaned over them, half sitting on the bed.

"She is absolutely perfect. Usagi, you were amazing!" Goku whispered with the sound of tears in his voice. Usagi kissed her sweet baby and looked up at Goku with her shining blue eyes.

"Thank you, babe. I love you so much! I feel so lucky and blessed right now," Usagi turned and looked at the nurse by her bed.

"What is her name, Miss Tsukino?" the lady smiled as she had her pen ready to write on the certificate.

"Serenity Alina Son." Usagi replied before looking back down at her baby. "But I think we will just call her Alina. Goku, honey, I'm exhausted. Can you take her to show the others?" (A/N: The name is pronounced uh-LEE-nuh.)

"Yes, of course!" Goku gently took Baby Alina from Usagi's arms into his own. He studied the little face for a moment before looking back to his love to say something, but just as he was going to let the words come out, he stopped himself for Usagi was fast asleep. He smiled at her and walk out of the room. He made his way to the room where they put all the babies for people to walk by and see. Alina was not allowed to go outside, so the others had to look through the window.

"Oh, she is gorgeous! Just look at all that black hair! I need to get my camera!' Bulma giggled and pulled out her cell phone camera. Videl quickly did the same as Gohan and Goten looked upon their little sister.

"Now you know how I felt when you were born, Goten." Gohan patted his brother on the back.

"We have a little sister to protect! Better yet, she's a princess!" Goten giggled as watched his little sister yawn sleepily.

"Well, I'm a prince, and no one made this much fuss over me." Trunks blurted selfishly.

"Son, I was keeping you as a surprise. But hush, I'll explain when you are older. Don't be so selfish and rude at a time like this." Bulma scolded his son and thumped him on the back of the head.

"Your mother wasn't so proud of having a baby with a creep like me." Vegeta chimed in purely just to piss Bulma off. And it worked. She shot icy daggers into his direction that could have made Hitler buckle at the knees.

"Vegeta, you are so terrible! Trunks, do not listen to what he says. You know darn well that I love you more than anything, even more than I love your father, so there!" Bulma pulled her son into a big hug.

"She's opening her eyes!" Videl gasped with a great smile. Each head turned back to the baby in Goku's arms as Alina's pale crystal blue eyes looked up at her father. She blinked a few times and wiggled her little fingers. Goku placed one of his fingers by her hands in hopes that she would grab onto it with her hands, and she did. He was surprised by her strong grip, and he felt that in her own way she was saying, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie!" Goku beamed at his daughter before looking up to his friends one last time before returning Alina to the nurses. Less than 24 hours later, Alina and her parents were on their way home to Mount Pow to begin their lives.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years. Alina was a smart girl and began crawling at just 5 months old! Soon after she started to pull herself to standing and eventually that turned into full on walking. The moment she figured out how, she ran everywhere she went. Her brothers, mother, and father were constantly on their toes and constantly were being amazed at how fast time was flying by. Finally, at just five years old, she was the flower girl in her mother's wedding.

Side to side, Alina tossed red, pink, and white rose petals along the path to the makeshift altar. The weather was perfect, and their outdoor wedding couldn't have been more gorgeous. The violins and pianos began to play the wedding march as Usagi appeared from behind and stepped lightly by herself to the altar where her beloved Goku waited. Locking eyes, the energy around them glowed with brilliant warmth. Finally reaching her almost husband, she handed her bouquet to her Maid of Honor and rested her hands in Goku's.

All throughout the crowd, you could hear the sniffs of women tearing up as the preacher prayed with them and they recited their vows to each other.

"Usagi, you are by far one of the best things to happen to me. Each day I fall more and more in love with you, and I just want you to know that I promise our life together will be nothing but pure bliss. I'd move planets for you, and you can always rest easy knowing my heart beats for you and your happiness. I love you, Usagi, until the end of all time." Goku, although not good with words, spoke from his heart. Usagi couldn't help her tears as they flowed down her cheeks in joy.

"Goku, I promise I will always be here at your side to protect and care for you. As long as we are together, I know that we can do anything we set our hearts on. I look forward to sharing every moment together as I know we were meant to. You gave me a new chance, a new breath, and a new start in a life I can truly call my own. I can never thank you enough for all you have given me, and I will eternally love you!" Usagi glowed as Goku lifted her veil over her head, exposing her smiling face. The priest pronounced them husband and wife and gave his final orders.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said as he stepped back.

Goku pulled Usagi into him, held her by the cheeks, and they embraced each other in a loving kiss.

Meanwhile, at that exact moment in a different dimension the sailor scouts, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru could all feel the same mysterious power swell in their chest even though they were not located anywhere near each other.

"That's white moon power!" Luna gasped as she and the others vanished into thin air. Not a moment later, they landed all around Usagi as she kissed her new husband. A shining pink aura formed between Usagi and Goku as they pulled apart. Out of their energies combined, the Crown of Neo Queen Serenity formed between them and hovered over their heads. Still not noticing the other scouts, Usagi stared at the crown almost disbelievingly, as the others stared at her.

"This is it." She breathed as her eyes widened even more. Realizing what was happening, Goku once again took Usagi's hands into his own.

"Then it is time." Goku smiled and turned her hands loose. He reached up, gently grabbed hold of the crown, and placed it atop Usagi's head. The entire area was immediately filled with a great white light. Each scout was transformed into their sailor fuku, and Mamoru was transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Neo Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis shouted as the light faded and the new queen glistened in her new glory. Vegeta, Bulma, and all of the other Z fighters looked upon Usagi as they felt her power wash over them. Even Vegeta felt the need to bow before her, as the feeling was so strong. He knew she was the rightful ruler of this planet and galaxy.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask couldn't help but call out her name. Sailor Mars looked over to her husband sadly as she was afraid of what he was feeling.

"But it is much too early! It must be because she lives in this time now. The future has been altered more dramatically than I thought!" Sailor Mercury deduced as she too stared at the Neo Queen Serenity.

"We must still be part of her court. The cosmos brought us here for a reason!" Sailor Jupiter wisely guessed as Sailor Venus nodded in agreement.

"Your majesty!" Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune exclaimed in unison as they dropped to their knees in a deep bow.

"We are here to serve you once more. Had I known this day would come so soon, I would have warned the others. Your marriage to this man must have brought on the transformation. It is time to take your throne as Queen!" Sailor Pluto held up her talisman in a symbolic stature.

"Neo Queen Serenity, hold up the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Sailor Saturn instructed although Usagi already knew. She looked upon each face with a smile and a tear in her eye.

"Everyone, it is so nice. . . to see all of you again. I am so happy." Usagi laughed lightly and motioned for her daughter to come to her. The black haired girl bounced right up to her mother in a tiny princess dress. She picked her up, and looked back at her husband.

"King Goku. . . Princess Alina, my little one. . . this is our time. Let's create this world together." She held her hand high in the sky as her daughter and husband followed suit. The Senshi closed their eyes and focused all of their powers to the new Queen.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" The three of them shouted as the Imperium Crystal shone brightly and engulfed the entire planet in a bright pink light. The air was purified, the grass was greener, and in Crystal Tokyo the New Silver Millennium formed where they were all transported. Serenity sat upon her thrown with Princess Alina in her lap with the king at their side. Bulma and Vegeta as well as all the other Z fighters were dressed in their royal best as they too became part of Serenity's court. All of the sailor Senshi stood around them with a new mission to uphold.

"I trust that all of you know what you are to do. First and foremost, this little girl here is Princess Serenity Alina Son. She is my daughter with King Goku, and if you can protect no one else - protect her. This throne will be hers some day, and it is up to us as her royal family to see to it that she does. I've missed all of you deeply, and I am so glad that we are together again. Introduce yourselves, everyone. It is time for a celebration!" Neo Queen Serenity held up her scepter with a great smile! As the night carried on, this new life began to feel more and more like natural to them. The Z fighters and the Senshi, who had changed into their own princess forms, got along great as the wine flowed plentifully. Usagi was relieved to see Princess Mars and Tuxedo Mask dancing together in perfect love. Serenity could even see what looked curiously like a baby bump under Mars' dress. She turned her head and saw an adorable moment between father and daughter as King Goku danced with his little Princess Alina.

_Everything has turned out beautifully._ Serenity thought to herself as she walked down the steps and began to dance with her family. 

A/N: OK, there was chapter 8! It could end here, but there is room for more! Just let me know in a review, ok ;) Thank you so much for all of your wonderful response so far!


End file.
